What's an otter to do?
by hidden stranger
Summary: getting settled into a new home is never an easy task, what happens when an otter finds herself delievered to the Central Park Zoo and how will the residents take in her presence? Oneshot Julian/Mareleen


A/N, Hey I am a bit new to the show Penguins of Madagascar but I had a brainstorm that I needed to get put down so here's my attempted one shot, just you know in advance its going to be King Julian/Marleen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ugh Darkness.

Somewhat shaky as well and plenty loud. Mareleen shook her head as she looked up again at her new surroundings. It appeared to be a rectanguar cage, fully enclosed with only light coming in through the airholes in the roof. She'd made an attempt to look out the when they first tossed her inside here, but no such luck with getting any idea where she was, she knew one thing though, she was moving. None of this really made sense to her at the moment, why would the aquarium send her away? Was she not good enough for visitors anymore? Did she not meet the daily expectations of onlookers that passed by her exibit? No answer she could give at the moment, she was heading somewhere for sure, but where exactly?

Several hours past, the smell of the area she was in was way different than what she'd experianced at her previous home. Feeling the cage slowly stop shaking, hearing the slam of a door and a few people chattering, it sounded like this may have been her stop. She stood up in the darkened box as it lifted off the ground and began to sway from side to side softly.

_I hate being in here, I hate being in here let me out let me out LEMME OU-_

Just as she was in the middle of her mental flipout, she soon felt the box plop onto the ground and the cage door slowly opened up. Mareleen shielded her eyes from the brightness of the light as she stepped out. Giving a minute to let her eyes adjust she took in her latest enclosure. It was much more open than she'd ever seen. A large rock wall/floor with trees and shrubs lining the walls of the exhibit. As she squinted her eyes she saw the sign posted at an angle outside the enclosure.

Otter Habitat.

She sighed heavily. It wasnt so much she disliked her newfound home, but that she missed her caretakers and her old enclosure, she wasn't really ever one for having to adapt. Her exploring of the new location was deterred by a sudden striking of voices.

"Look alive men, we have a new addtion to the home front!" This voice sounded stern, bossy was almost like it. Her head turned in the direction of the voice's origin to see nothing in that direction. Raising an eyebrow she turned the other direction to only be scared out for her fur for a secound as four Penguins appeared out of nowhere.

"Kuawalski! Observation report!" Shouted the secound shortest penguin, assuming by his demeanor, Mareleen took him as the one in charge. She quickly was whipped around by a rounded head peguin who arorned a clipboard and a pencil. Scribbiling on the board he soon repsonded to the one in charge.

"It would appear Skipper as though we are in the presence of a north american Sea otter." He said in an intelectual fashion.

"How are you supporting your findings?"

"Because I read the sign out front." said Kuawalski, jabbing a flipper to the exhibit display board.

"Excellent work! Private, what is this otter's background info?" The shortest and seemingly youngest of the flightless birds stood at attention before waddling over to the somewhat amuse otter.

"Ahem, um excuse me, but what is your name and where are you from?" He asked in a slightly british accent, Mareleen rasied an eyebrow.

"Um..Mareleen, thats my name, I was at a different city's aquarium until now." The shortest penguin looked to his leader for affirmation.

"Good work Private, Rico, RICO WHAT WAS THE FINAL RULING ABOUT BRINGING OUTSIDERS ON A MISSON?" Skipper yelled at the fourth penguin who was currently stroking the hair of a barbie doll lovingly. Quickly tossing the doll aside he stood at attention. The leader glanced over his organized team before turning to the still very confused otter.

"WEll Mareleen its good have you aboard. I'm Skipper, but feel free to address me as sir. " He said extending his flipper to her. She snapped back into reality and shook his flipper.

"Um, thankyou." the otter replied, still not knowing exactly what to think of these new militaristic neighbors.

"If there is a problem you can count on this team to bring home sweet mother justice on a slab of Cod." He said in a proud fashion before returning to his squad.

"Alright men back to HQ, Rico your on observation duty for disobeyig orders. Move out men!" And with that the four birds made their way back to the penguin exibit in an organized manner. Mareleen stood for a moment as she watched the birds depart before her attention was stolen again by another voice.

"Haha Ah Maurice, this is truly the life fitting for a king of my stature is it not?" Walking over to the side she soon saw a creature with gray fur, a black and white long ringed tail and black tipped hands and feet bouncing up and down in the air. He appeared to have some kind of a crazy leafy hat thing on the top of his head. A smaller creature, more round in shape sat with another even smaller creature with giant eyes and orange and tan fur.

"Yes your highness, perfect life indeed." Said the smaller animal. The bouncing creature turned his direction in the air, now facing the otter as he decended for another impact in the bounce house. Not noticing her at first, he continued to laugh and do mid air poses, sending a slight giggle out of the otter's mouth. Hearing this, the crown adorning animal suddenly stopped his bouncing. standing up on his two feet his orange and yellow eyes fixed on her, a puzzled expression on his face. "You there, brown thingy, who are you?" His accent had east indian elements in it. Mareleen got up on the wall of her exhibit and spoke.

"I'm Mareleen, I'm an otter, who are you supposed to be, whats with the hat?". Apparently her questioning had sent some kind of an insult to the hat adorning creature's way as he adjusted his hat and marched over to the girl, the othe two animals following close behind.

"You are in the presence of the great and all powerful King Julian, king of all lemurs." Said the round one as the tall animal stood proudly, his long tail swishing from side to side.

"King Julian? you're royalty?"She questioned with a hint of disbelief. The tall lemur gazed down at her with a stonelike expression before he cracked a large smile and bent down to her level.

"Haha Yes New Neighbor that is me, feel free to praise your king at any time, go on don't be shy." Mareleen relaxed her muscles slightly, believing maybe this was simply an animal who'd been hit on the head a bit too hard. She smiled uncomfortably before extending her hand to him. Maurice leaned to the otter disgruntly.

"Um, he doesn't really shake hands, commoner thing." Mareleen rolled her eyes before looking back at the crowned lemur. Wishing to leave the ever so curios eyes of the one know heard of as "king Julian", she nodded her head as she spoke.

"haha uh well thanks for ya know stoppin by, um good seeing ya but I gotta go." The lemur stared at her for a secound before a lightbulb seemed to go up in his head.

"Ahh well if it is privacy you are seeking then you are dismissed, remember, if you are in needing of aiding king Julian stop by anytime." He said with a smile upon his faced as he turned and left with the others. Mareleen took a deep breath and then sighed. Life was already starting to freak her out here, what would tommorow have in store for her?

As nightfall came on, the zoo began to quiet down, many of the zoo's show creatures heading to sleep for the night. Mareleen headed down into her cave, taking out her designated pillow for the evening and setting up her bed for the night. Laying down she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

or tried to anyway.

She'd never been good with moving, the first night in a new surrounding made her very uncomfortable even though she was a teenager already, she didn't like having to stay here for the night. Her prblem was she was alone. At th aqaurium she had her sisters and friends to sleep next to and feel safe by. Being alone took that feeling compeletly away as she stood up slightly frustrated with the entire situation. She got up out of her cave and then loked around. It looked like everyone had gone to sleep, the peguins were nowhere in sight, the place felt empty. Taking a breath and then deciding to go with her plan, she walked over to the side of the exibit, and hopped over the wall. This was a dumb idea she knew but it was either this or not sleeping and without rest she was a terribly cranky person in the morning, so she'd settle for anything, or anyone.

Getting to the next habitat she scanned the area. The two smaller lemurs seemed to be already incapacitated on the concrete surface. Her eyes then fell upon the lemur king himself, who seemed to be tossing and turning every now and then, possibly having a bad dream maybe she thought. tiptoeing over the two followers, she climbed up next to the tall lemur who lay on a homemade lawnchair sprawled out on his side.

_Please don't kill me please don't kill me._

"Ahem, king Julian?" She whispered, he continued to stir in his sleep, unaware of her presence. She shook his shoulder slighty.

"King Julian?"

"mm." He mumbled as he blinked slowly, finally awaking. Once he was awake, he turned to the otter, his eyes half open as he looked at her.

"Have you no respect for the king's sleepy time?" He said lazily drifiting in and out of sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you um King Julian, I was hoping I could ask a teeny tiny favor." His eyelids closed and his eyebrows raised as he tried blinked more to wake up. Marleen fidigeted slighty as she posed her question to the lemur.

"What is it you are asking of your very tired king?" He asked in a soft but to the point manner.

"Um...may I um, sleep near you for this one night? I promise I don't do anything weird its just I can't sleep in my room and I need someone around to feel...safe." She felt stupid as she said it. Expecting the tired ringtail to say no, she began to turn and leave until she heard a sigh.

"Don't be doing anything to me when I am sleeping or you shall be banished from here forever, are you understanding what I am saying?" He said with exausted authority. She nodded grinning as she walked up next to the lemur king. He slid over a few inches to give her room to fit as she squeezed her way into the chair, belly to belly with Julian.

"Thank you King Julian." She said with a smile, he nodded back at her and closed his heavy dark eyelids. She laid her head down as well, finally finding that ability to drift off into a slumber as she was so familar with when she was in the aquarium with her friends and family.

The next morning

As the sun began to shine over the central park zoo, the animals soon began their morning rituals. In the lemur habitat, Mareleen slowly creaked her eyes open to see the sleeping face of Julian only inches from her own. His long ringed tail had at some point during the night curled its way over the otter's waist and over her back, laying their limply. now noticing she wouln't rally be able to sneek away as she'd planned orignially, it was inevitable that she would have to wait for the king of lemurs to awake and let her be on her way. It was only within about two hours, the crown adroning Lemur opened his eyes rapidly before taking a big yawn, showing off his small teeth. Finally getting his eyes focused he stared at the otter curled up at him staring back at him.

"mm It is not everday I am waking to the sight for sore eyes." He said with a small grin. She shrugged with an apologetic smile as she got to her feet. She watched as the lemur stood an stretched, hearing the satisfying crack of bones and joints. She walked up next to him,

"Thanks again for allowing me to stay the night Ju-ah King Julian." With that she wrapped him around the waist in a gentle hug before heading back to her own home. Julian watched her as she left. He knew that would probobly not be the last time he would be seeing her.

After a long day of swimming and begging for the ocassional food tossed by new visitors, Mareleen stretched and prepare herself for another attempt to sleep in her new home. Slunking down the stairs she sensed somethig was different, out of place even. She mae her way to her bed, dead tired from all the tricks she had preformed, hoping that would be enough to incapacitate her for the night when she heard,

"My God how are you supposed to be sleeping on this thing it is so uncomfortable!" The voice lifted her head up to see the one and only King Julian crown and all laying on a side of stone bed.

She looked at him with a smile and began to laugh in agreement as she strolled over to the egomaniac lemur, now fully assured she would get her night's rest.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Well there ya have it, hope that brighten some of your days. If you are up to it please leave a review and tell me what ya thought. Take care everybody.


End file.
